Christmas Past
by Tripod Gal
Summary: Just a short little fluffy piece about the elder three Tracy brothers. Revised from 2007


A/N: Hi. This is just an updated version of a story I wrote back in 2007. It's a short little fluffy piece. I have always loved the Thunderbirds and the relationships between the brothers, particularly Scott and Virgil. I hope you like this story, and as always the Thunderbirds are not mine, I'm just playing in the sandbox.

...

The fires glow flickered gently against the wall, blazing merrily in the fireplace. A long figure stood staring silently at the blazing inferno of heat. From the stereo in the corner the words poured out, echoing gently in the room and drawing him out of his thoughts.

 _'We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas; we wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!'_

The young boy turned around from his contemplation of the fire and ran towards his smiling father, who immediately bent down and scooped the brown haired child up into his arms.

"Well Scotty. What do you think? Is this Christmas good enough for your brothers?"

The six year olds face furrowed in thought; carefully looked around the room, studying the brightly glowing pine tree, the crackling fire, and the tinsel decorating every surface before finally turning to look at his brothers. There was John, the red head snuggled up on the sofa with their gran, happily munching on the cookies that she gave him, made by their mother of course. The little boy was happily listening to her tell fairy tales form an old Hans Christian Anderson book passed down through the family. Scott then turned towards his mother, and gestured towards the bundle in her arms.

Lucille Tracy smiled warmly as Jeff sat the dark haired boy on the recliner, leaning down and carefully placing the precious bundle into his arms. The six year old cradled it carefully with an intensely protective look on his face, before moving the blankets back gently and surveying the babe held within.

Virgil Grissom Tracy was barely four months old and already the centre point of both his brothers' worlds. His black tufts of hair seemed to constantly stick up in every direction.

Scott remembered in his childish way when Virgil was born. He had been really excited at the prospect of another sibling, John seemed to have always been there, as much as he could remember and Scott was looking forward for someone else for the two to share their adventures with, as well as another sibling to look after. His young mind had insisted that it would be a girl, as surely two boys would be enough and overhearing his grandmother one day, he knew she was worried what he would do if it was a boy.

They were staying at grandma and grandpa's until the baby was born. John was excited, he couldn't wait to have another sibling, someone he was older than and could teach stuff to, while Scott was more subdued. He was determined to have a baby sister and that was it! They had been at their grandparents house for the last day or so and the wait was killing them both. They had taken to playing games together to try and speed time up. Suddenly their gran ran into the room, startling the boys from their game of Guess Who as she swept them both up into her arms, a joyous grin on her face.

"Well Scott, John. You are now officially both older brothers! It's a baby boy!"

While John had yelled happily in excitement Scott had scowled. This was not right.

….

Scott stood fuming outside the door to his mother's room. His grandfather had convinced him to come along, (it was either that or stay at home, shut in his room) but he was determined to be there only to see his mother and not his so called brother.

He was muttering to himself, ignoring the concerned looks from an adult across the hall, "I'm not going to look at it, I'm not going to look at it. Stupid baby. They should take it back and get a girl."

His father stepped out of the room looking incredibly happy, lifting him up into his arms and smiling at him.

"In you go Sport."

The walls were a light yellow coloured, just like one of his favourite crayons and his mum sat in the bed smiling at him.

"Come over here Scotty, someone wants to meet you." She looked tired but happy and he stomped over to her, still mad.

"Should have been a girl."

He was still furious when his dad sat him in a chair and placed a small green blanket gently in his arms. He opened his mouth to question why they had given him a blanket when he heard a tiny snuffling sound coming from inside the blanket.

He peered in and for the first time, met the burnt-honey eyes of his brother.

The baby just looked at him quietly, almost studying his face before realizing he was safe and he closed his eyes in sleep.

Scott looked at him in amazement. How could someone so small recognise him and trust him enough to sleep in his arms. He pulled a finger back and stroked the side of the small face in wonder.

His brother piped up suddenly, amusement in the five year olds voice as he grinned smugly at him, "Still think he should be a girl Scotty?"

"This is your baby brother Virgil, Scott. He needs all the help he can get and he's relying on you to take care of him and look out for him. I have a feeling you're going to be very close. Make sure that he's always safe." His mother said it gently, smiling at him as he continued to look down at the little baby, the little boys fingers latched around one of his own.

...

Scott thinks over those words carefully as he stares at the happily gurgling babe in his arms. He looked up at his father and smiled as Virgil sucked on his fingers, staring trustingly up at his big brother.

"Yes Daddy. This Christmas is perfect!"


End file.
